


Day Care

by elliot_the_wizard



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, Adorable little children, Alec also speaks spanish, Alec runs a daycare, Day Care, F/M, M/M, Magnus likes that, NYC, Single Parent AU, i'm done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_the_wizard/pseuds/elliot_the_wizard
Summary: Magnus went to drop his son off at the new day care, just a normal day in the Bane household. Little did he expect to meet a beautiful blue eyed man when he arrived. Maybe his son won't be the only one to make some new friends? AU, AH, Malec.





	Day Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random story. I don't know how long it will be in the end, or if I'll even finish it. I was feeling incredibly uninspired for my other storied, but I still felt the urge to write something, so this happened. For some reason, i have always enjoyed AU storied with their sons in it, so I decide to write one of my own. I hope you like it, enjoy.

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, wincing when he saw the time. "Max!" He yelled up the corridor, tapping his designer shoes impatiently on the hard rose wood of the floor. "You're going to be late!" His voice was shrill as it resounded through the narrow hall. He didn't usually yell at anyone, but he was going to be late to his new job, and still had to drop his son off at daycare.

He had previously placed his three year old son with a nanny when he went away to work, but after the two of them moved to Brooklyn, that wasn't an option. Luckily, he had found a sweet little day care just a few blocks away from his office, right between there and their apartment. From their website, it looked quaint and a well-fitting place for the young boy.

"Maxwell Bane, you'll be the death of me." He groaned again at the young boy rounded the corner. The he wore and adorable pair of spotty red and white trousers which, on their own would have been more than fine. Sadly, the infant had not adapted to his father's fashion sense and had paired it with a stripy sweater that hung limply from his chubby frame. Magnus shook his head from side to side, crouching down and adjusting the shirt till it was fully on the small boy.

"Dadda, you like it?" the boy gave him a wide toothy grin, his pale skin flushed in all the layers. His lightly freckled face was the epitome of joy, baby cheeks blushed and smiling. Magnus nodded, bending down a bit more and tickling the exposed skin of his stomach, making the toddler giggle, smacking weakly at his tanned hand in protest.

"You look amazing, anak." He smiled widely down at his son, a look of pure happiness and contentment in his lime eyes. The boy stuck his tongue out at the endearment, his whole face crunching as he did so. He toddled forward, wrapping his chubby arms around Magnus' tightly clad legs, rubbing up against him lovingly. He smiled down at him, reaching over and picking the boy off the floor, cradling him in his silk covered arms, pressing him to his chest as he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the door. Shutting it quietly behind him, he started down the mundane looking hall and towards the elevators.

The young boy was fascinated by the floor to ceiling mirrors in the elevator, leaning forward and nearly out of his arms to touch them. Magnus stepped closer to the walls and he reached out his tiny hand, placing it lightly on the reflective surface, periwinkle eyes wide. His corn silk hair stuck up in every direction, looking as if a halo surrounded his head. He stared in wonder at his twin behind the glass, moving back and forth as Magnus set him on the tiled floor.

He wobbled unsurely on his feet before swaying and watching as the boy in the mirror did the same. He let out a delighted shriek as he kept doing it over and over. It never ceased to amaze Magnus how, even after seeing it countless time, simple things still intrigued his curious son.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached the bottom floor. The metallic doors parted, revealing the pretentious lobby of their building. There were a few people seated in the faux leather chairs in the waiting area section as Max waddled passed them. A few of them cooed at the sight of the adorable boy, smiling sweetly as if remembering good things. One middle aged man simply rolled his eyes from behind his over read newspaper, obviously not caring for attention in the slightest.

The boy walked over to Magnus, reaching his chubby hand up, a gesture he knew all too well. He reached down, allowing his son to cling onto his hand tightly. Suddenly, he pulled him up into his arms swiftly, smiling at the laugh that flew from his young lips. The action earned a few more adoring noises, and a disgruntling glare from the unsociable man. Magnus smiled at the person behind the crystal desk before stepping through the spinning doors and into the big bad world.

It was mid-autumn and the pavement was littered with fallen leaves, the burnt amber a sharp contrast against the dirty grey. Magnus kicked up a few leaves juvenilely, causing Max to let out a hearty laugh in his arms. His stared out at the rapidly passing world, his face wide and innocent. Still not completely confident about their surroundings, Magnus glanced at the street sign above his head. Close, he realized, but not yet there. He walked a few more blocks, holding his son slightly so he could look outwards at the passing cars and pedestrians.

One difference from where they had moved from was the range of people you saw casually walking down the street. In just a few blocks, he saw many unnatural colours of hair and even a pair of men, freely holding each other's hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. It warmed his heart, the free, unjudging world that was the big apple.

Flung from his thought by a squeak for the small toddler in his arms, Magnus realised that there, across the street, was their destination. Smiley Happy People read the colourful sign hanging over the electric blue door, looking inviting and fun. Max wriggled in his arms exited, though his face held and anxious look. Magnus bent down slightly and pecked him on the ruddy cheek, nuzzling it to calm the boy down. It worked a charm and the boy leaned up and pressed a wet kiss to his lips, giggling wickedly as he did so.

Magnus pushed open the door slightly, slipping through and shutting it abruptly so as not to allow the chill of the outside enter the cozy atmosphere. As soon as he looked around, he smiled and nodded to himself, thinking how lucky he was to find the perfect place on his first try. The walls were pastel colours, lemon yellow and the like, and decorated with mediocre yet adorable drawings in everything from finger paint to crayons. There were maybe five children playing with each other, a lot considering the early time. He looked around, finding many books everywhere, littering the floor and splayed across the tables. Several easels were set out in the far corner of the room, and it seemed the children were playing a game of snakes and ladders.

"Hello there." Magnus jumped as he felt a gentle touch on his arm, too high to be Max. He spun around abruptly, turning to face a calm, kind looking man staring questioningly at him. He was in his mid-twenty or around about, Magnus' age, he'd say. What really took him away was the man's natural beauty. He had pale flawless skin, cheeks flushed from the heat. His face was clean-shaven, smooth and soft looking. His inky balk hair must have fallen to his shoulder, but was tied back in a bun at the back of his head, a few loose strands framing his sharp face. And his eyes. They were more beautiful than anything Magnus had ever seen. It seemed as if he had been stranded in the middle of the ocean, and all he could see was the clear aquamarine sea and the rich sky.

"Are you mister Bane?" the man asked him, and only then did he realise he was talking to him. He nodded jerkily, making the man smile kindly at him, ignoring the obvious fact that he had been staring. The man crouched down, coming to eye level with Max, who was currently hiding shyly behind Magnus' legs.

"Hey there." The man started, grinning at him and encouraging his to step closer. "You must be Max." he said confidently, reaching out his hand so as to allow the boy to shake it. Max did just that, gripping it tightly and shaking strongly. "Strong grip you got there, mister." The man said as he let go, causing a huge smile to erupt on the young boys face. The man straightened up, looking again at Magnus. "Tough kid you got there, Mister Bane." He said easily, grinning and showing off his pearly teeth.

"Please, it's Magnus. And yes, definitely." He said, ruffling his son's blonde hair. At Magnus' raised brow, Alec grinned before answering the unasked question.

"Alec. Alec Lightwood. Wait one second would you, I'm going to call one of the kids over." At the he stepped a bit close to the cluster of children, a delighted look on his face. "Rafe!" he called clearly before turning back to face the pair. Soon and boy appeared at his side, grinning from ear to ear. He looked about six years old, most likely from Hispanic descent. "This is my son, Raphael." At that, Magnus tried his best to hold up his cheerful façade, covering up his disappointment.

"Hi there." He said kindly, copying Alec's previous actions and reaching out for a hand shake. At that Alec laughed kindly, as did his son as he softly shook it back.

"Rafe, this is Magnus." He said, gesturing to the other man with a wide arc of his arm. "And this is Max." he pointed down at the boy, and Raphael took a few steps forward until they were facing each other. Though Raphael was thin and lanky, he was still rather short and only had to look down a little way to face Max.

"Hi." He said happily, grinning and gesturing for the other boy to follow him as he walked back toward where he was sat. Alec laughed at that, facing Magnus.

"My son's very blunt. He's a good kid though." Magnus nodded, before looking down at his hesitant son.

"Hey, anak. Go have fun." He bent down and kissed his forehead lightly before slowly walking towards the other boy. The children immediately invited him into the game, their kindness causing both the men to smile in their direction. Alec suddenly faced them completely gain, calling his sons name. The boy turned to look at him immediately while the other children continued chatting behind him.

"Cuidar de él, ¿de acuerdo?" He called out, causing Magnus' eyes to widen ever so slightly.

"Por supuesto papa." The boy replied easily.

"Será mejor que Raphael. Diviértete también, ¿de acuerdo?" He carried on. The boy nodded and turned back to the game. Alec spun around and smiled sheepishly at Magnus. "You've already filled out all the required forms, right?" he asked easily. Magnus nodded, still stuck on the fact that both the man and his son had just had a rapid fire conversation in fluent Spanish.

"How late will you be picking him up?" he asked, grabbing a pen from the pocket of his black jeans and raising it to the back of his hand, about to write.

"Around five, I think." Magnus replied. The man jotted it down hastily on his hand before smiling kindly at him. "I'll take good care of him, don't worry." He must have caught on to Magnus slightly worried look, and immediately quelled his doubt. Magnus grinned and nodded, looking back down at the watch on his wrist.

"Damn, I have to go." He yelped as he saw the time. Alec laughed at him, jokingly gesturing for him to hurry up and leave. Magnus chuckled, glancing once more at his son before rushing out the door and onto the busy streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? I wanted to apologize if I messed up the Spanish. Though I do take it in school, it's my least favourite language so I ended up using google translate which I know sucks. If anyone out there speaks the language, and I messed up royally, just kindly ignore it. By the way, anak means baby in Indonesian.
> 
> This is pretty much Rafe and Alec's conversation:
> 
> "Cuidar de él, ¿de acuerdo?"- "Take care of him, okay?"
> 
> "Por supuesto papa." - "Of course, Papa"
> 
> "Será mejor que Raphael. Diviértete también, ¿de acuerdo?" - "You better, Raphael. Have fun too, okay"
> 
> At least, that was what it was supposed to say. Thank you for reading, please leave a review -IDC how short- just to tell me your thoughts. xxx


End file.
